The Gaming Deku
by RagingSoul
Summary: Izuku never had a Quirk, which was abnormal in a society filled with heroes and villains. One day he wakes up to a blue box floating in front of his face and before he knew it he was, 'The Gamer.' (Slightly AU) (Pairing Undecided) Chapter 1 Revamped/Restarted
1. Chapter 1: Quirks

A/N: Welcome to the revamp of The Gaming Deku! I've taken a break and have read way more about Gamer abilities. Hopefully, you will enjoy the new revamp to my most popular story. Thank you for over 1,000 followers, you ladies and gents are amazing! Without further a due, let's get right into the story.

The Gaming Deku

Chapter One

It was weird that they named people's super powers quirks. Weird, but fitting, as some people had the most outrageous abilities. Scientists of this world have always tried to figure out why people started to gain their skills abnormally, waking up in the morning just to float the alarm clock over to their bed, or destroy it with intense flames. Did it have something to do with their emotions? Did quirks show up depending on somebody's beliefs? Were quirks related to someone's family or lineage? It was confusing. No one has ever found out the reason why these powers appeared out of nowhere. Since the forthcoming of quirks, others have found out how to make sure they've got the right quirk through descendants. Years and years, trying to get the right quirk in your child. Many people have been married and - a correct term for this subject - bred for their perfect traits. These practices have been shunned by society, it was seen as wrong for humans to do this, just not right. Even though some families still do this, most families wouldn't even remember their family doing this, as it was lost to time. Years later the quirk that the Midoryia family had been looking for forever had surfaced. From generation to generation, there had been no success in getting the quirk that would allow people to grow at exponential rates, be able to create and controls other quirks, and be able to destroy quirks as quick as they made them.

Izuku Midoryia. Other names that he went by would be Deku, Quirkless, and even Failure. It was sad, though it was true. In a society where people with super powers ruled, this boy had none. Just because a little change in the bone, it had taken his ability away. It was unfair, as lots of other things in this cruel world were. Izuku wanted to be a hero, he dreamed of being a hero since he was a little boy. Being able to fight for the people, protecting his loved ones, and making sure that everyone knew his name. In seconds his dreams had been shattered and thrown in the trash. His mother cried and apologized upon his young shoulder but it was blocked out, he didn't hear or see anything. Darkness crept around him and embraced his skin, cradling the boy who felt nothing but utter despair. He didn't want to live. He didn't want to live in a world where he couldn't be a hero. So he promised that he would work his way out of this hell; in the darkness, there was a light that he had to reach out for.

The boy shot out of his bed, panting as the alarm clock screamed in his ear. 'It's hero o'clock! It's hero o'clock!' the small hero on the drawer next to his bed would scream. Izuku groaned and turned off the mini hero, not in the mood to hear it today. He turned towards his window to see it was still dark out. Why did his alarm clock go off then? The boy shook his head, just his luck. All of a sudden a blue, luminescent light appeared in front of his face and he shrieked as if he was a little girl, falling off his bed with a loud thump. The black-and-green haired boy sighed as he pushed himself off the ground warily, looking at the blue box that had appeared in the middle of his room.

 **[Congratulations! You have become 'The Gamer'!]**

What kind of sorcery was this? Midoryia lifted himself off the floor and reached his hand out to touch the floating screen. As his finger connected with the object, it rippled, as if it was nothing but water. Curiously, he prodded the blue screen more before he jumped backward again, this time holding in his girly scream as another blue box appeared.

"What's going on?" Izuku muttered, barely raising his voice above a whisper.

 **[Would you like to take the tutorial?]**

 **[Y/N]**

Carefully, he pressed the 'y', it clearly meant 'yes'. Izuku stayed perfectly still as the blue box disappeared and another blue box showed up, this time closer to him. Thankfully, it wasn't as shocking the next time around as it was the first time, he didn't want to wake up his mother by screaming every other second. Izuku raised one of his eyebrows as he read the screen in front of him.

 **[Congratulations! You have become 'The Gamer'!]**

Izuku nodded, he was intrigued and suddenly sleep didn't call for him.

 **['The Gamer' is an ability - or in your case a 'Quirk' - that allows you to turn your actions into skills. Almost anything can be turned into a skill, even something as little as cooking.]**

The boy didn't know what was going on or if this was a prank or not, but it was really captivating and cool. It was almost like a video game that he used to play when he was younger. It was something that he played with Katsuki Bakugou, his childhood friend, and now the kid he was being bullied by at school. He frowned and focused back on the glowing blue boxes.

 **[The abilities that come with 'The Gamer' Quirk can be done verbally or mentally. By either saying the name or thinking it a blue notification box, just like this, will appear in front of you.**

 **The first thing to start with is your Status Page. It shows you your stats, your level, your Health Points (HP), your Mana Points (MP), and your Inventory, and the equipment that you have, well, equipped.**

 **Next, is the Skills Page which shows all of the skills that you have created or learned during your time as 'The Gamer'. It will provide a small description of what the skill does and also what kind of effects it has.**

 **Then there's the Quests Page. It shows you all of the quests that you've currently taken and quests you are doing at that moment. It will also give you a list of completed quests from the past if you desire.**

 **The last page is the Reputation Page. This page shows you all of the reputation you have with the people you know and how they currently feel about you.]**

 **The freckled-face boy nodded once again. He wanted to believe this was his Quirk, but he didn't want to accept the fact yet, it still might be a prank.**

 **[That's basically all you need to know about your new Quirk. Take care!]**

All the blue boxes appeared after he read through all of them. Izuku flopped onto his bed and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He was going to do this, he was going to make sure this wasn't some practical joke, that he actually could become a hero now. He mentally thought 'Status', waiting to see if something happened. After a few moments, the boy opened his eyes to see that there was something actually hovering in front of his face. Izuku gasped, "It worked. It worked!" The boy couldn't believe this. He had a Quirk! He didn't have to be made fun of anymore, he could to UA with the chance of graduating, he could make his mother proud.

Izuku didn't take anytime reading the screen and instead closed it, jumping back into his bed and wrapping the warm blankets around his pale-skin. He needed to sleep because when he awoke in the morning he would be a new person, someone that wasn't afraid of anything, someone who could actually be a hero.

Izuku Midoryia was The Gamer.


	2. Chapter 2: Bullies

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been reading more Gamer Fanfiction stories because I needed way more inspiration. I was also enjoying my summer and hanging out with my girlfriend. Once again, I apologize for the hefty wait. I'll make sure to keep my updating frequent from now on.**

The Gaming Deku

Chapter Two

* * *

Izuku woke up again, blinking. He would've thought that last night was a dream if it wasn't for the blue window that appeared in front of his face.

 **[You have rested in bed. All HP and MP recovered. All negative status effects removed.]**

The boy couldn't help but gain a smile. This was going to be amazing! What should he do first? The best thing to do was to become familiar with his [Status Page] as this would be the go-to thing for him usually. Izuku thought about what he wanted, the voluntary command, and it appeared instantly.

 **Name: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level: 1 [EXP | 00.00%]**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP: 250/250**

 **MP: 250/250**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **CHA: 5**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: $0**

The black-and-green haired boy raised an eyebrow. Never in his wildest dreams would he think that his physical stats matched his intelligence stat. Maybe this was just the starting point for his Quirk? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he wanted to allocate those points. His whole being wanted to yell at him to increase his strength and to stop Katsuki Bakugou, his childhood friend, from bullying him, but he had to be smart about this. Apparently, when you increased these stats then you're basically increasing yourself in abnormal ways that people usually couldn't. If he increased his STR, he would get stronger. If he increased his INT, he would become smarter. So on and so forth.

What he really wanted to know was how the stats affected his Health Points and Mana Points. Since there were only a few stats that he could think of that would increase either-or, it was better to just put a point into something and see if it affected his HP or MP. He assumed that INT would make him smarter and increase his mana. He was sure that VIT would increase his health, but maybe DEX would. He didn't know how to feel about CHA, his charisma, as he didn't know what that could get him in life.

 **You've gained +1 INT for thinking your power through.**

Izuku's eyes widened. So he had the ability to increase his points through doing something that related to them? The best thing that Izuku could think of was to try multiple things to see if they worked. First, he would continue with his rant about CHA. Charisma could actually help him, now that he thinks about it. Think of the greatest hero, All Might, who always had the biggest smile whenever he did anything. Everyone loved him, everyone cheered for him, and he was a great crowd pleaser. Being a hero wasn't just about defeating villains - even though it technically was - but it was about helping the civilians who weren't good with their quirks, and to have them adore you and depend on you.

So CHA could actually help Izuku become a better hero later on in life. His gaze flickered around his room, taking in all the All Might figurines and posters, all signs of Izuku being a fanboy. The boy smiled a warm smile. Maybe, just maybe, he could become as great as a hero as All Might.

 **You've gained +1 WIS for understanding things a bit more.**

The hero-enthusiast smiled. It seemed that his prediction was right. With that, Izuku dropped to the floor and started to do push-ups. During his fifth push-up, he felt it was getting harder. The boy kept going until his fifteenth push-up which made his arms feel like noodles. He felt as if he stopped, then he wouldn't get the point. He had to push himself to earn these things, not just expect them to come to him easily. With that in mind, he continued to do push-ups until he couldn't lift himself anymore and fell to the ground.

As his cheek pressed against the rug in his room, he smiled. There was the darn box that he was waiting for.

 **You've gained +1 STR for pushing yourself to the limit.**

 **You've gained +1 VIT for pushing yourself to the limit.**

Bam! Double score! Izuku warily got off the floor and looked at his **[Status Page]** again.

 **Name: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level: 1 [EXP | 00.00%]**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 5**

 **CHA: 5**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: $0**

"Interesting," Izuku started, "The points that go into VIT and INT increase my health by fifty points. It's a simple math equation that is really effective. But, that means that I won't get super strong really quickly, and I'm prone to taking a lot of damage... and dying." Izuku clenched his fists and looked at them, all signs of fatigue gone. "I will never let that happen. I have to live long enough to reach my dream of becoming the strongest hero!"

 **CHA has increased by one!**

"Right." The black-and-green haired boy deadpanned as the screen showed up. He threw all of the blue screens away and fell to the floor again, increasing his pace and the proficiency with each push-up, sit-up, jumping jack, and etcetera. What he didn't know what that his mother stood outside his slightly creaked open door, watching the boy. Her eyes watered, watching her boy try so hard. "I'm s-so, so sorry, Izuku. I'm sorry that you'll never be a hero..."

Inko Midoriya didn't know how wrong she was with that statement. If only she knew about his quirk, his flourishing brain, and his endless determination, then she would definitely not say that at all.

"Hm?" Izuku muttered as a blue screen showed up as his finished his reps. The boy had created a certain workout he would perform every morning, afternoon, and night before he went to bed. It had been a week since he got his power, and nothing new had happened. He had noticed that it started to get harder to earn and increase his points. He had gotten them all to ten - except for LUK which he couldn't figure out how to increase at all - and after that, it was taking all day to increase at least two points.

Anyway, the blue screen that appeared was the first that Izuku had ever seen.

A new skill has been created!

 **[Knee Rush] (Active) [LVL 1 | EXP | 00.00%]**

 **The user rushes forward and transfers all of their momenta into their knee as they slam it into their opponent.**

 **There is a 2% chance to inflict [Stun] on your enemy.**

"That's... interesting," Izuku said with a small smile. If he could make skills like this, he could become a better fighter than Katsuki Bakugou, his childhood, and current bully. When Izuku went to his basement to get the punching bag, he was trying to find better ways to increase his stats. It seemed that he just found out another part of his power, though.

Izuku backed up and rushed forward, recalling the move he just created. His body followed a certain set of steps, as if he practiced this a thousand times, and slammed his flying knee into his target causing the punching bag to lurch forward with great force.

 **[Knee Rush] has levelled up!**

The boy landed on his feet, spinning out of the way as the punching bag came back with the same exact force that was thrown upon it. Izuku smiled to himself proudly, thinking about the skill again.

 **[Knee Rush] (Active) [LVL 2] [EXP | 00.00%]**

 **The user rushes forward and transfers all of their momenta into their knee as they slam it into their opponent.**

 **There is a 4% chance to inflict [Stun] on your enemy.**

It seemed the more it levelled up the higher the chance of [Stun]. As it improves, there will probably be more improvements to the skill, but this was it so far. Izuku was getting used to this; it felt like when he played 'Hero RPG' with Katsuki way back when.

The boy sighed nostalgically, remembering when he still had his best friend before things got explosive between them, literally. Now that he had his Quirk, would Bakugou accept him? He could only wish and wish that they would become friends again. Izuku shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was getting side-tracked. He still needed to create some more fighting skills and improve his already existing one.

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" The teacher said, causing all the students to quiet down. After a few moments of silence, the teacher yelled out loud. "Who's ready to graduate from this school and become heroes!? I'm sure you can do it with all of your Quirks!" All of the students erupted in cheer again, all of them using their Quirks. Izuku looked up from his hero notebook for just a moment to acknowledge them before he went back to taking notes.

"Of course, teach! I'm going to become the greatest hero. I am the only one going to U.A. High, anyway!" Bakugou said smirking. Others around him scoffed except for his lackeys who just smiled and high-fived each other. The teacher raised an eyebrow, "It says that one more student is going to U.A.? Oh! Izuku Midoriya! It seems that he's going to be trying to attend U.A. as well!" Everybody turned to him and started to laugh uproariously. The only one who reacted exaggeratedly was Bakugou as he lunged at his desk and literally blew it up sending Izuku flying.

The boy hit the ground on his butt, looking up to Bakugou with a small frown on his face. "What the fuck! Deku! What the hell do you think you're doing attending the highest ranked hero school in the world? A quirkless loser like you won't be able to even make it through the entrance exam!" Everyone seemed to laugh even louder as the ashy-blonde yelled at the so said want-to-be hero.

"You're wrong, Katsuki," Izuku muttered standing up and dusting himself off. "I'm going to become the greatest hero ever! I'll surpass you, I'll surpass Endeavour, and then I'll be even better than All Might!" Everyone turned to him as his eyes gleamed in determination. Katsuki just scoffed, "Yeah, right." The day passed quietly, even though there was a tension in the room. As the class ended and the teacher and other students walked out, Izuku started to grab his stuff. The last thing he needed was his hero notebook. He went to grab it but missed as the class bully grabbed it in his palms.

"You fucking nerd." The boy said, putting the book in between both of his palms. Izuku's eyes widened. All of his hard work over the year, everything he recorded from seeing actual heroes fighting in public, everything that he wouldn't be able to get back. This was too far! Before Bakugou could destroy his book, Izuku's arm went backward and forward in a straight line. Bakugou didn't even know what happened until he was on the floor, looking up at Izuku with his fist outstretched. Izuku's eyes widened, he looked at his fist, thinking 'did that just happen'? He instantly grabbed his hero notebook and pushed the others out of the way, running out of the classroom.

The black-and-green haired boy didn't stop running until he was off the premises and away from Kaachan trying anything to harm him. "I can't believe that just happened..." The boy muttered, his hand placed upon his fast racing heart. Izuku looks at his book, Hero Analysis No. 13. He couldn't think of what he would do without all the notes he took over the years. He wouldn't be anybody; he would have no idea what he was supposed to be doing and how to become a hero.

Izuku clenched his fist and shut his eyes, "Would Bakugou really just destroy my dreams like that-"

The boy's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a sort of 'rattle' coming from a nearby sewer lid. Izuku raised his eyebrow and walked over to it, looking down. "Hello?" The boy whispered to himself. As soon as the word left his mouth, a huge blob of slime exploded out of the sewer causing Izuku to instinctively jump a considerable space backward.

"Ohoho! Perfect! This kid will be a perfect host for my body!" The monster-like quirk user said as it suddenly gained eyes, a mouth with a row of teeth, and two solid looking arms. Izuku would've been shaken if it wasn't for [Gamer's Mind]. The villain instantly flew towards him at a speed a pile of slime shouldn't be able to move at. The Gamer had no time to think as he threw his body sideways in a crude roll. In the same breath, he put away his notebook and cast **[Observe]**.

 **Name: Sludge Villain**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **CHA: 1**

 **Description: Your quirk registers the man as 'Sludge Villain' as that is all he is. This man has committed crimes ranging from petty theft to full on bank robberies. His quirk allows him to transform into this mud-like form and take over people's bodies, suffocating them in the process. He's currently trying to take your body.**

Izuku's eyes ran over the text before they steeled and he rolled away from an attack once again, this time more graceful.

 **A new quest has been created!**

 **Sludge Take-Down!**

 **Option 1: This villain is trying to take you down and steal your body! Fight him, knock him out, and capture him so you can turn him into the authority.**

 **Option 2: Last against this baddy for at least five minutes so [?] can come and rescue you!**

 **Rewards: 200 EXP, Increased Relationship with [?].**

 **Failure: Death**

 **[Y/N] (Quest can't be denied)**

"Crap!" Izuku muttered as he dodged another attack. His mind went through many battle options in one. He remembered watching many videos about heroes on the internet, one of the videos he watched had a liquid based villain. The way that the hero defeated them was blowing them apart and before they could reform, they captured them in a container. Physical attacks wouldn't work on the monster, and the only attack he knew was **[Knee Rush]**.

The villain got a hit on him when he tripped over his own feet. A hand slammed into his face, almost grasping on to him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was falling, he would've probably been captured. He didn't have time to see how much [HP]he lost as he quickly got back up and jumped out of the way of another attack.

"You slippery son of a-" The man cursed as he sped up. Izuku remembered the [MP] bar, he had to try and use the foreign energy! Concentrating on a simple skill, he let out a small orb of mana and quickly threw it. The small orb shot off at a rapid pace and hit the Sludge Villain directly in the mouth causing him to be blasted back. He ignored the ding and concentrated on the mana more, trying to make something more explosive. He applied more mana into the attack until he felt drained and there was an orb four times the size of a basketball.

"Go!" Izuku screamed as he brought his hand back as far as he could. A determined look settled in his eyes as he sent the huge orb flying. The Sludge Villain recovered just in time to see it. No words could be said as it ground into his body and literally exploded, the slime going everywhere. Izuku wanted so badly to rest, but he knew he had to finish the job. He grabbed a water bottle out of his backpack and went to scoop all the remains in. After they were all collected and the water bottle was closed, he sighed in relief and fell on his butt to rest.

 **Quest [Sludge Take-Down!] Complete!**

 **Rewards: 200 EXP, Increased Relationship with Toshinori Yagi (All Might)**

 **You have levelled up!**

"All Might?" Izuku muttered, his eyes dreary. He turned to see the last thing he would ever expect to see in his life.

"My boy, that was amazing!"

There stood the number one hero in the whole entire world. The boy gently closed his eyes, ignoring all the blue pile-up in his face.


	3. Chapter 3: All Might

**And we're back! Yo, what's up readers. I know, I know. Making you wait that long and acting like nothing happened? That's not going to work.**

 **I sincerely apologize for taking a HUGE break from writing. I don't think you guys want to hear about the funk that I got into, or break-ups, or all that kind of shit. It's very common and you guys get it.**

 **But no more!**

 **Writing will be my top priority now. Well, expect for homework, school, and college, but other than that you guys understand. Now, I've re-watched My Hero Academia and read all the manga once again, and I can't believe how much I love the series. I started this Fanfiction off not really knowing what I wanted to do, but now I have a good idea.**

 **I'll be pulling inspiration from all sorts of places. I'll probably re-watch the series a third or fourth time just to get it right for you guys.**

 **Enough ranting, let's get back to the story.**

 **Plus Ultra!**

* * *

Izuku gently opened his eyes. A soft impact was felt on the side of his face. In front of him stood the Number 1 Hero, All Might. The green-and-black haired boy bit his tongue to restrain a scream. His fanboy instincts kicked in and he shot up, the only thing running through his mind was this was a once-in-a-lifetime-chance.

"A-All Might!" He screamed loudly. Izuku thought that there was no way this was happening right now.

"I'm so sorry for getting you caught up in my villain hunt, mistakes like that aren't my style, but I'm new here. Ha ha!"

The young boy's face turned red, he was in a daze, it was like a dream! **[Gamer's Mind]**

"I already did!" He laughed. Izuku's whole face turned red. He couldn't believe this was happening! Others might have been surprised, but the boy was astounded. His whole life he had looked up to the man, he's the reason he fantasized over the hero world, why he wanted to be a hero himself.

Izuku took his notebook back and placed it in his back pocket. This wasn't just a time for an autograph though, he had so many questions he needed to ask. This was the first pro hero he was face-to-face with after all.

The Gamer turned to ask more questions but All Might was stretching, kneeling down and ready to blast off.

"All Might?" Izuku questioned.

He turned towards Midoriya, "Oh! I'm sorry, my boy. I must leave now. This villain isn't going to stay contained forever," He held up the soda bottle in which the slime resided, "Go home and get a good rest. I'm off!"

The world around Izuku froze. A once-in-a-lifetime-chance. The words rang in his head. Once in a lifetime. There were so many things he needed to do. So many questions he needed to ask. He needed to know how to become a hero, the best hero at that! Who else but the Symbol of Peace could answer that.

His feet moved on their own. Once in a life time.

One moment he was holding onto his leg and the next moment he felt as if he were in a hurricane with the wind pressure. Even though his ears were ringing horribly, he could still hear All Might with disapproval in his voice.

"H-Hey! Let go!"

Izuku's eyes widened, panicked, "If I let go, I'll die!"

Even with all the wind it was noticeable when they both went quiet.

"I'll land on the building and then after that, you must leave, my boy!" Unknown to Midoriya, blood trailed out of All Might's mouth.

The man sighed quietly, "Shit."

x - o - x - o

"Okay, now what was all that about kid?" All Might said, standing a few feet away from Izuku.

"I'm sorry, All Might. You're just my idol and the first hero I've ever met. There are so many things that I need to talk about." He began walking forward. All Might began to sweat. He was going to run out of time.

"Ever since I was a kid, I had no Quirk. I wasn't able to be as cool as the other kids, as cool as Kacchan. Always picked on, always made fun of. I tried and I tried to become better. I studied, learned everything I could, but I need to know if it's, all for naught," Izuku clenched his fist and stared down at the ground. "I woke up a few days ago with a Quirk. I'm not sure how to use it, yet. I need to know, can I become a hero. At least a hero as great as you. To save people with a smile-!"

He screamed the last word with determination, staring up at his hero. But instead of his hero being there, All Might has deflated into a frailer, weaker, version of himself.

"ALL MIGHT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Izuku screamed, tears flying out of his eyes.

x - o - x - o

 _"I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero' even without power, or knowing your power at all."_

 **WIS has increased by one!**

Izuku stared forward, lifelessly, as he walked home. He couldn't believe that his had happened. Today was just a crazy roller coaster ride of emotions. Kacchan bullied him and basically told him to kill himself, he almost _did_ die by walking home, he met the greatest hero know to men and his idol, but then he was told that he wouldn't be able to be a hero.

He would've been sobbing if it weren't for **[Gamer's Mind]**. All the information just sorted throughout his mind. He couldn't be a hero? He pulled up his status and looked at the skills he had made. **[Mana Bullet]** and **[Mana Cannon].** He had also leveled up. He sorted the status points into his INT, knowing that he would need it. All Might said that he couldn't become a hero? He summoned the **[Mana Bullet]** in his palm and spun it around, fluctuating the amount of mana he channeled into it.

He aimed it up at the sky and shot it up until the constant stream of mana faded and it imploded like a dying star.

Tell that to his **[Mana Bullet]**.

He went to create another one but stumbled in his step as his eyes landed on the huge crowd. He ran closer only to see the villain he tussled with earlier. Didn't All Might have him? His heart began to race as he went through his memories of what happened. When he grabbed onto All Might's leg, he-

"This is my fault," Izuku muttered to himself, "I knocked the villain out of All Might's pocket."

Other's began to mutter around him, "Wasn't that the villain All Might was chasing?"

"Yeah it was! That means he should be any second!"

"No need to worry!"

What they didn't know was that All Might wouldn't be coming because of him. He ran out of time... because of him.

 **[Gamer's Mind]** has activated!

That means that he would have to beat the villain himself. He would need a plan, he would need someway to-

A familiar pair of eyes met his inside the slime villain's body. Someone was caught. It was-

It was Katsuki Bakugou.

"Kacchan."

"HEY STOP THAT KID!"

He looked down at his legs and saw they were moving as fast as they could. Izuku hadn't even realized he had moved.

Slimey peered, his eyes gaining a cruel glint, "It's that kid from this morning."

Bakugou groaned, "Deku?"

His feet hit the pavement hard, his ears rang.

"DIE!" The villain screamed. What was he to do? What did he-

Page 25. Kamui Wood's Preemptive Binding: Lacquered Chain Prison.

He slammed his heel down, and spun taking his backpack out and throwing it as hard as he can at the villain. He screamed in pain as a corner of a book hit his eye. He used **[Knee Slam]** to fly forward and latch on. He started to rip out chunks of slime. It wasn't working, they were just coming back. He just needed to be faster-!

"You? Why!?" Kaachan screamed, distracting him. Izuku closed his eyes, why was he doing this? To prove himself right? To prove All Might right? It was his fault that he was here in the first place. He wanted to be a hero, a cool hero, a hero that saved everyone with a smile. Just like All Might. He wanted to be as cool as Kaachan! Why? Why? Why!?

Time stopped once again as his grinned from ear-to-ear, staring at Katsuki.

"You... You looked like you needed saving."

The villain shrieked. "I just need a little longer. Stop it. STOP IT!"

He swung with one of his tentacle slime arms. Izuku was already ready, channeling a **[Mana Bullet]** in his left hand. But he didn't need to use it in the first place. A huge hulking figure stood over him, arm reached out and holding onto the man tightly.

"The lesson I left you with... I should practice what I preach!" He would've noticed that voice anywhere.

"A pro should always be willing to risk his life!" He couldn't believe it. This was the hero he admired his whole life.

"DETROIT," This was! "SMASH!"

ALL MIGHT!

A huge hand wrapped around him and Katsuki as he swung his fist downward, smashing the man into oblivion. The wind pressure was even worse than when Izuku had grabbed onto his leg earlier. Everyone around could feel it, them almost being blown off their feet.

Everyone was quiet, the world seemed so peaceful all of a sudden when just a few seconds ago the fire around them was blazing. All of a sudden Izuku felt wetness on his cheek.

"W-What?"

One rain drop, turned into two, then ten, and all of a sudden it started raining.

"No way... the air pressure... that rising air current..." Izuku began.

People in the crowd finished for him, "He changed the weather with a single punch!"

"That's All Might for you!"

Izuku rested, now that that was all over. What a crazy, crazy, day.

x - o - x - o

The heroes handled everything else. They collected the scattered parts of the villain and he was put into custody. The heroes were furious with Izuku. Kacchan was praised for how amazing his Quirk was, but Izuku didn't mind, he was used to it by now. Izuku continued on his way home after the incident was finally over with. As he walked home he thought about what else he wanted to do today.

"I should've apologized to All Might. Oh well I'll just-"

"Hey, Deku!"

The boy turned around to see his childhood friend- enemy- rival- whatever he was to the boy.

"I never asked for you to save me! You couldn't even save me you just held him off! I could've saved myself! Y-You Quirkless failure, trying to win me over as a friend again? Don't mock me! I hate you, you stupid nerd!"

Izuku stared blandly on. After Katsuki began to stomp away he turned as well and continued to walk.

"I AM HERE!"

"What!? All Might? Weren't you just surrounded by reporters?" Izuku questioned frantically.

"I'm used to shaking them off by now-" The man threw up blood.

"AHH!"

After the two of them settled down, they could finally talk with each other.

"Kid, I've come to thank you... and also revise what I said earlier along with a proposal. Without you, if I hadn't heard your story, I'd have nothing but fake muscles and insincerity. Thank you."

"What are you talking about? I was the one that released the guy again. I was just in the way. Even though I can't control this Quirk, the Quirk that I don't even know is worth something, I dared to wonder if I could become as strong as you and that led me to reckless behavior-"

Izuku was cut off by the man, "No, no! Of all the people at the scene, you, the one who had just received his Quirk and doesn't know how to use it, was able to act. Your behavior spurred me into action. Even without knowing how to use your power, you still leaped fearlessly into action."

What happened next not even **[Gamer's Mind]** could prevent.

"Top heroes tell stories about how their bodies moved before they could even think!"

Izuku remembered what his mother had said.

 _"I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm so sorry!"_

"That's what happened to you back there, right?"

What he wanted his mother to say back then... what he needed to hear was-

 _"You can be a hero."_

 **"You can be a hero."** All Might finished.

Fantasy had become reality. This should've been mentioned before but...

This was the story of how Izuku had become the greatest hero.

* * *

 **Name: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level: 2 [EXP: 100/250]**

 **Title(s): The Gamer, Deku**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 7**

 **LUCK** **: 5**

 **CHA: 6**

 **Points: 0**

Skills

 **[Knee Rush (Active)| LV 2 | EXP 9.54%]**

The user rushes forward and transfers all their momenta into their knee as they slam it into their opponent.

4% Chance to Inflict [Stun] on your enemy.

 **[Mana Bullet (Active) | LV 1 | EXP: 10.00%]**

The user creates a small ball of dense mana (25 MP) into their palm and throws/thrusts it into your opponent. Feels like you're being hit with a baseball at high speeds. Can make the mana implode with an extra cost (25 MP).

 **[Mana Cannon (Active) | LV 1 | EXP: 2.00%]**

The user creates a huge ball of even denser mana than **[Mana Bullet]** (100 MP) and throws/thrusts it into your opponent. Feels like you're being hit with a bowling ball. It's light for the user though. Can make the mana implode with an extra cost (100 MP).

 **Author's Note:**

 **Longer chapters coming next. They'll probably increase in WC with every single one. I'm going to have to come out and say that they will get better each time. I would've made this longer, but I really just had to establish this point for Midoriya, and then delve on it more. I can't wait to create more skills for him! Just to let you know, he'll be taking ideas from his hero notebook.**

 **Let's see what he comes up with ;)**


End file.
